


Mathaka Mandira

by yeoloyeol61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoloyeol61/pseuds/yeoloyeol61
Summary: Chanyeol loved Baekhyun since they were 8. Baekhyun too eventually fell in love with Chanyeol. They promised each other they would get married to each other. Maybe things dont go the way you want them to go and they are forced to break up. They see each other again 7 years later.





	Mathaka Mandira

First day of primary school, during their free time, Chanyeol spotted a boy lonely sitting by himself and colouring instead of going outside and playing with the others. Even at such a young age you could say it was love at first sight for him. Chanyeol wanted to be friends with the boy, Baekhyun, but due to his shy nature, he gave up approaching the boy, until a few days later, when their teacher decided to pair them up for decorating their class, when Chanyeol eventually talked with Baekhyun for the first time, the little kid that would be his boyfriend in a few years, the kid who fate will cruelly take away from him.

They slowly started talking, going outside to play during breaks and also Baekhyun got to know Chanyeol’s other friend from kindergarten Kyungsoo when they all played and started being together all the time. Chanyeol didn’t understand that feeling, but he felt the adoration and that feeling of protectiveness he felt towards Baekhyun even though Baekhyun was a couple of months older than him. Little did Chanyeol know that Baekhyun also started feeling special around Chanyeol, unknown to Baekhyun himself. 

They grew up together from primary school to middle school, they were in love with each other but they didnt want to admit it. Kyungsoo felt the feelings between his friends too, he pulled 12 year old Chanyeol aside and said that he should confess to Baekhyun before Baekhyun loses interest and falls in love with another. That is how Chanyeol confessed to Baekhyun. One day as Baekhyun opened his math notebook that Chanyeol had just returned after copying notes for being absent, a small piece of paper fell out, “Baekhyun ♥, - Chanyeol; I know you will see this, so please come to our favorite hangout spot now.”  In excitement, Baekhyun ran out with the note stuffed in his pocket, to where Chanyeol wanted to meet him. Slowly Chanyeol said “Baekhyun, I know we are young but I want you to be my boyfriend, will you?” “Yes Chanyeol, I love to be your boyfriend,” he said smiling widely, giving Chanyeol a quick peck on the cheek to which Chanyeol got very surprised but very happy. “I love you Baekhyun!” “I love you too Chanyeol!”

A few months after they started dating, Chanyeol and Baekhyun learned that their dads are good friends and business partners. They also eventually went to the same highschool, in the same class, and their relationship was better than even though they were still young. One day after school, they went to a carnival where Chanyeol happened to win a gift. As they were eating their ice cream, Chanyeol slowly, nervously gifted them, a bear with an ‘I love you’, a toy ring and a rose,  “Baek right now right here, I will make a promise to you, that one day when we are old enough, and able to confidently announce our relationship to our parents, families and friends, we will get married.” Baekhyun was surprised but happy at this sudden declaration, “Yes Yeolie, that is what we are surely gonna do.” Baekhyun also gifted Chanyeol a bracelet to remember this day, this promise. Baekhyun slowly pecked Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol returned the kiss.

But around four years into dating Baekhyun, he also got to know that the dads are not on good terms anymore, when he spotted from the balcony them arguing in their garden.  Chanyeol became terrified of what this could mean for their relationship, but for them he decided to be strong and not tell Baekhyun anything about this. Chanyeol’s sister was always on his side, ensuring him that things would be okay, that the dads would be back to being good friends again, but little did they know, that the friendship and partnership between them only worsened and never got better.

Despite this their relationship was going strong. But from time to time Baekhyun could also notice that Chanyeol seemed a bit off, so did Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s cousin Junmyeon. But Chanyeol assured them that nothing was wrong. Nothing can stay hidden forever, so Baekhyun also eventually found out about the soured relationship between their dads. But even through their worries they encouraged themselves that it will all turn out fine, that they will be okay, that their relationship will be the eventual point for their dads to reconcile, but fate has its own tricks to play.

Chanyeol is the senior music club president, adored and looked upon by all the students, Baekhyun goes along to every music club meeting and events just to be with Chanyeol. This particular day, Baekhyun’s dad wanted him to accompany him for something, but Baekhyun said he had a project to work on with his friends and slowly sneaked to the music club, where they were taking down decorations from the school hall from the music fest the next day before, because they also were planning to go for lunch to celebrate Yoora, Chanyeol’s sisters birthday in between. As Baekhyun was up on the ladder helping another boy take down a banner, suddenly the ladder slipped and fell with Baekhyun on it, Chanyeol who just came back with boxes to unpack the items happened to just witness this and he dropped the boxes and ran to Baekhyun who was now unconscious on the floor. Junmyeon who heard the news came running from his class to call the ambulance, both boys who hopped on the ambulance. Baekhyun was examined immediately and no serious injuries were claimed except for a fracture in his useable hand, due to his body weight from falling on top of the hand. Baekhyuns parents who came soon after, his dad who wasn’t so pleased but didn’t say anything on seeing Chanyeol. Chanyeol left right after, telling Baekhyun that he will see him again tomorrow.

Baekhyun was discharged the next day with the advice to take care of his hand for quicker healing. For the next few days Junmyeon and Chanyeol took turns to help Baekhyun with his notes, homework and anything possible. On the final day of taking care of Baekhyun, he didn’t want Chanyeol to go, he pulled him down to his bed, with Baekhyun’s  body heat radiating towards Chanyeol and his Chanyeols soft smooth lips so close to Baekhyuns own, they couldn’t resist each other. The next day they woke up in horror and embarrassed and Chanyeol quickly dressed up and unlocked the door to hurry back home telling Chanyeol’s mom that they fell asleep on the desk while doing their project.

Their relationship became even stronger and closer, which the closeness didn’t go unnoticed by their parents. On one of the days, they were just chatting around, Baekhyuns dad happened to pass by, witnessing them being touchy and too close. One day Chanyeol was dropping Baekhyun home on his way and Baekhyun leaned in for a kiss, within a few seconds to which his dad arrived, but thankfully Chanyeol had his hoodie on and was able to escape without getting caught.

They eventually graduated highschool. They were randomly talking with their friends about what to study, Chanyeol deciding on Music or Medicine for college because his parents wants him to be a doctor, but Baekhyun wants him to do what he likes (Music) and Baekhyun thinking of studying Engineering. So they both apply for Music and Engineering respectively. It was on Junmyeons birthday that things started going wrong, when Baekhyun’s dad found them kissing. Chanyeol got severely told off, while Baekhyun tried to protect him, but his dad didnt care in the least and told them to break up immediately, and walked away dragging Baekhyun along. The next day Chanyeol visited him and begged and pleaded for them not to break up, but there was no use. Baekhyun didn’t want to break up and neither did Chanyeol, so they secretly decided to keep going. Through this Baekhyun’s mom also happens to find out that all those said times of doing projects in the library, he was actually spending time with Chanyeol.

A few weeks later, Baekhyun learnt that he was promised to be married to the son of Kim Holdings, Kim Jongin. Baekhyun was terrified, he didn’t want to get married, not yet, and specially to someone who is not Chanyeol. Keeping it to himself, Baekhyun pretended to smile and be happy, which sadly went unnoticed by Chanyeol for some reason. Baekhyun was guilty, he knew how much he tried he cannot, that its impossible to break off this arranged marriage, as he tried to get his dad to say let him be, his heart was heavy because their long love story is unfortunately going to end, unknowingly to Chanyeol why, with broken promises.

He spent one last day with Chanyeol fully in a carnival, similar to where they promised each other to get married to each other. The next morning, Baekhyun leaves a letter in Chanyeol’s letter box. “My dear Yeolie, im very sorry but I cannot stay with you any longer, im sorry that I broke our promise, im sorry for your sadness and heartbreak that you will get from me today and after, but I just cannot, yours loving Hyunnie, and for one last time, I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL.” This was too much for Chanyeol to process at once, why was Baekhyun breaking up, was it because of his dad because that can be figured out somehow, but if he is breaking up why is he sorry for my sadness and heartbreak, why is he saying ‘I will love you always’, too many questions were running through Chanyeols head, he collapsed to the ground in tears, but he realized that he has to call Baekhyun and get answers from him, but there is no answer, he doesn’t even get replies to his messages. He even texts Junmyeon to ask him to tell Baekhyun to reply, but he doesnt any reply than “im sorry Chanyeol, I cant do anything to help you.”

Want or not, for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun the days go on, Chanyeol crying and trying to contact Baekhyun, while Baekhyun through his heartbreak preparing for his wedding soon. Some days later, Baekhyun returns the ring that Chanyeol gave him and the couple bracelet that he gifted, with a note saying, “im sorry”. Chanyeol isn’t any better, neither is Baekhyun, but they both have things they must do, Chanyeol’s mother filling up an audition form for an entertainment agency and Baekhyun approaching his wedding.

Baekhyun gets married to Jongin with a heavy heart because he is guilty that he doesn’t love him but only Chanyeol and that Jongin deserves better. Chanyeol feels bitter at what he sees, a mutual friend congratulating Baekhyun and then the next of another posting a picture of the (pretend) happy newlyweds. He feels betrayed and upset, and angry at Baekhyun’s lie of ‘i will love you always’, he cries himself to sleep. He takes the decision to leave, what use would it be now anyway since Baekhyun wont be back, no chance.

*7 years later*

Chanyeol left to eventually go to medical school, because all that he can do is make his parents happy by studying hard and being a doctor. Although medical science wasn’t his favourite, he eventually grew fond of it, he was always the top of his batch, and admired and adored alike by all his seniors and juniors. After trying to suppress his emotions for so long, Chanyeol gave up, managed to give up on his feelings for Baekhyun, he started dating again, this time a girl, named Hana, his girlfriend of 3 years, currently the light of his life. With his college friends Minseok and Yixing, his life was complete again.

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, how nice of you to leave without letting me huh,” Kyungsoo said, meeting Chanyeol after 7 long years. “Im sorry Kyungsoo, things just happened you know, I just didn’t want to stay any longer, so I left.” “Yeah man, its okay, I wouldnt know how you felt, but seeing you im sure you are good now.” “Of course man, its been 7 years.” “Anyway lets go inside, your parents must be waiting.” Chanyeol joined his parents to greet the guests at his sisters wedding. After successfully graduating medical school last year, as the valedictorian, Chanyeol along with Hana, Minseok and Yixing was now back in Korea as 2nd year resident doctors. Hana also came along to greet his parents along with Minseok and Yixing. The wedding went smoothly, Chanyeol was happy that within his time apart, his sister found a man to take care of her and love her for the rest of her life, he looked at Hana and smiled, but that smile wasnt exactly a very happy one. When it was time for the bouquet to be thrown, Hana was also prodded along with Yooras other friends to join them, but surprisingly the bouquet landed on Chanyeols hands, boy was embarrassed and softly grinning. The guests who were leaving the wedding after the end, was already congratulating Chanyeol, Hana and his parents on the next wedding as well.

The nice smell of chicken curry entered his nose and a smile crept upon his face as Baekhyun came home exhausted, after a long day at college, taking his classes and helping his students out in extra classes. His life as a college Maths professor isnt so hectic, but as finals and end of semester approached, he wanted to help out his students as much as he can to pass their exams well. “Babe wash up and come, I made our dinner, I know you know what it is, your favourite meal.” “Sure, give me a short while,” Baekhyun said to his boyfriend Sehun.

*4 years ago*

“I’m sorry Jongin I cant do this anymore, we both know that this marriage happened for our families and companies convenience and that we didnt even have any say in this, we didnt even love each other and you know we never will.” “Baekhyun you know that isnt true, you know that I eventually fell in love with you, I love you, why are you being like this?” “Love? Love me? Don’t be stupid Jongin, you think I dont know that you that you are still cheating on this marriage even if its fake? Forget it, I don’t want to hear anything, I have already told our parents, your parents were sad but they agreed, they will keep the partnership between the companies, but us, lets get divorced.” “Baekhyun no, please dont, lets not do this, I will not cheat anymore, please Baekhyun.” “Im sorry Jongin this is as far as we come with our marriage.”

That’s how Baekhyun met Sehun, in a bar few weeks later, drinking himself into oblivion. Baekhyun was terribly disappointed and upset with himself, because he has lost Chanyeol forever, because sometime after getting married learnt that Chanyeol had left, maybe not to come back, after finding out that he got married to Jongin, hurt because in Chanyeols eyes Baekhyun lied, that he will love Chanyeol always.  He couldn’t stop his tears, “im sorry Chanyeol, that I did that to you, I had no other choice, im so sorry, how would I make it up to you, please, I will wait until you come back, we will make it work this time somehow, I still love you, please come back,” he kept on crying, until he fell asleep there, and awoke in someone’s bed horrified. “Im sorry to impose on you, but how, how did I get here, where am i?” “Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything to you, you were so drunk, it just felt bad to just leave you alone at the bar, i bought you to my apartment, im not a bad person,” Sehun smiled. Baekhyun felt helpless, he was divorced, and he didn’t even have his ex-boyfriend that he loved anymore, he smiled sadly and left. A few days later, Baekhyun was back at the bar, this time Sehun was too, after a terrible breakup with his girlfriend. “Hello, its nice to see you again here so soon,” Sehun said. Baekhyun smiled back, “it just happened, how about we be friends? I’m Baekhyun.” “Sehun.” For a few months they were friends, they both realized their feelings were more than friendship, but neither could do anything about it, as Sehun learnt of Baekhyuns past relationships and Baekhyun was still in love with Chanyeol. But eventually Baekhyun learnt through their mutual friend Jongdae, that Chanyeol has moved on, that he now has a girlfriend, so Baekhyun had to suppress his feelings and do the same. “Okay Sehun, I will be your boyfriend.”

*back to the present*

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are now both leading their separate lives as a doctor and a college professor. Chanyeols parents blaming Baekhyuns parents for their sons heartbreak and being separated from their son for the past 7 years, but they were happy that they will be gaining an amazing daughter-in-law soon, while Baekhyuns parents are bitter at the fact that their son is living with his boyfriend without getting married.

Baekhyun eventually finds himself moving on, he has thought of getting married to Sehun, to adopt 2 kids and be happy. Maybe Chanyeol is happy too, Baekhyun is now just a person in his past and Hana is his present and future. But it takes only a little mistake, for Baekhyuns world to come crashing down. Those little positive indications on the stick. He starts shaking, anxious and terrified, of what would happen to him now, to his life, to his relationship with Sehun, because he knows what this meant.

But being back in Korea, after 7 years even with a fiancée, isnt doing any justice to Chanyeol although he thought he would be okay now, thats how he finds himself frequently drinking at his apartment by himself during daytime, as he frequently works nights. A few weeks ago, Chanyeol and Minseok had a few days off work, so they decided to go out and have a good time, thats how they ended up in a bar after dinner and meeting some of their college friends. He just decided to just drink one glass and go but no somehow, memories of Baekhyun came flooding into him, memories from primary school how they used to play together, how they eventually started dating, their kisses and all their happy memories, Chanyeol started breaking down, crying, Minseok was worried he didnt know what to do, he tried to stop Chanyeol from drinking more, but his attempt was not successful, he called Hana who was just leaving work to take Chanyeol home. “Im sorry Hana,” was all Chanyeol said to her before passing out. Chanyeol woke up the next morning hungover in his apartment, with breakfast and a note from Hana saying “eat well and drink this medicine Chanyeol, i will visit you during the lunch break.” But Chanyeol messaged Hana to say he is alright and that she doesnt have to worry to come over.

Thats what happened the next two days as well, Chanyeol went to the bar and ended up getting drunk. The day after, coincidentally Baekhyun happened to be at the bar with Sehun as well. Sehun had gotten a promotion at work and they had come to celebrate, although Baekhyun cant be drinking. While Chanyeol was being drunk, Baekhyun happened to spot him with his own eyes, for the first time after 7 long years. Baekhyun shook his head, that Chanyeol possibly couldnt be here, but he decided to call Sehun to go home, to save himself from breaking down incase it really is Chanyeol. Baekhyun decides to send Sehun home saying he needs to immediately visit his parents for a family matter and secretly goes back into the bar. It is indeed Chanyeol, his ex-boyfriend, the boy he broke up with, with no explanation. His heart hurt to see Chanyeol like this after so long, because knowing Chanyeol, he was sure that he was the reason Chanyeol was drinking like this. Chanyeol suddenly awoke and saw a blur of a person, “why is Baekhyun coming in my dreams now, what does he want from me now after so long, he left me and got married, I have been happy for some time now, trying to be happy with Hana, why now,” a tear left Chanyeols eye, Baekhyun also shed a tear and thought to himself that Chanyeol is happy now, I shouldnt go near him like this now,” but he decided to call a taxi and take Chanyeol home before heading back.

Sehun found out, the stick in the bathroom trash can, he was worried about Baekhyun. But he ensured himself that they will get married, he will ask Baekhyun soon. He accompanied Baekhyun to the doctor when he said no that he can go by himself. He was going to make Baekhyun have a good life with this child. But two months later Sehun overheard Baekhyun talking on the phone with Junmyeon, he found out that the child is not his. But that couldnt change his mind, he promised Baekhyun that he will take care of him and being the good guy he is he cant take back his promise.

*two months ago*

Baekhyun was once again disappointed at his terrible decisions of being a coward and leaving Chaneyol just like that 7 years ago, after all their promises to each other, so he thought maybe being drunk was a good idea that night. So he found himself at the same bar that he went with Sehun. He was crying, because his happy life became miserable due to his parents, he was bitter at them. He kept drinking. Unknown to him Chanyeol was at the bar tonight again. Struggling to make his way to the bathroom, he spotted Chanyeol. He was too drunk to care so he made his way to Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, oh its you.” Chanyeol thought he was dreaming once again, “Baekhyun please dont do this to me, I miss you so much, it hurts. Why did you leave me Hyunnie?” “Chanyeol I didn’t go anywhere, im right here, Chanyeol.” “Baek? Baekhyun? My Hyunnie?” “Yes Yeolie, its me your Hyunnie, I didnt go anywhere, im right here.” Both of them were hugging each other and crying, they forgot about Sehun and Hana in that moment, only themselves mattered, after being apart for so long. “Lets get away from here Yeolie.” The next morning, Baekhyun awoke in an unfamiliar place, the events of last night came crashing in, he realized he was in a hotel room, he was horrified, but to his side, he smiled sadly at a peacefully sleeping Chanyeol, still unaware of what happened. He quickly dressed up and decided to leave before Chanyeol wakes up, because also Sehun must be worried why he didn’t come home last night, the night that would change their lives.

***

Days and weeks goes by slowly, Bakehyun is slowly approaching the fifth month of his pregnancy, the bump obviously evident. It was another day of for a doctor appointment. Accompanied by Sehun, Baekhyun went to the hospital. As he was coming out of the washroom, he stopped at his tracks, when he saw what he would dread the most, Chanyeol, in his doctor gown, walking along chatting with two other doctors. Baekhyun realised that Chanyeol gave up on Music and actually left to study what his parents wanted him to. Baekhyun was called into the doctors office, and he didnt dare look up when Sehun said his name. He was crying hard silently. Chanyeol hands froze while he was typing as he heard the name “Byun Baekhyun”, but was also surprised to see someone else beside him than Jongin. Sehun realised who the doctor in front of them was. Chanyeol was breaking down inside, as soon as he finished seeing the patients scheduled for the day, he took short leave and clocked out, Minseok  and Yixing who witnessed this got worried. Chanyeol didnt want to go home, suddenly his apartment felt suffocating and he wanted to scream and cry, but yet he went to his apartment and thats what he did. He thought he would maybe still have a chance with Bakehyun after all these years, but he came to a realization that wouldnt be possible anymore. He has Hana, but he felt upset and angry at himself that he cant let go of Baekhyun.

 

For his sake, for Sehuns sake, for Chanyeols sake and for everyone’s sake, he decides to keep the secret to himself, Junmyeon trying to convince Bakehyun otherwise, that even if it happened by accident that Chanyeol must know, its his kid after all. Baekhyun pleads Junmyeon to keep it a secret. Chanyeol tries to contact Baekhyun, to talk to him, to hear his voice again, to spend some time talking, this time sober. His attempts that go unsuccessful.

Chanyeol and Hana take one week off work for their wedding. Hana is very happy that she is finally getting married. But for Chanyeol the guilt of that one night eating him alive inside. He is helpless, maybe Baekhyun doesnt remember it or doesnt want to and now its too late, his wedding has to go on whether he wants it to or not to. Chanyeol greets his friends Kyungsoo, Yixing and Minseok with a smile, this smile, that isnt his usual smile doesnt go unnoticed by them. Hana walks down the aisle and Chanyeol smiles brightly covering up his sadness and guilt, maybe sadder than that on his sisters wedding day, which of course doesn’t go unnoticed by 3 others. As Hana was talking to her friends, Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol aside and asks if everything is alright, to which the reply goes, “why wouldnt it be Soo,” but Kyungsoo is convinced and decides he needs to get the details from Chanyeol or his sister later. A few days later they return from their honeymoon, somewhere Chanyeol wishes that he really didnt go.

Baekhyun slowly reaches his due date and gives birth to a healthy baby boy, which he decides to name Yejun, Oh Yejun, as Sehun registered their marriage a few days before. After hesitating for so long, Chanyeol finally opens the letter the nurse gave him that day, the note that Baekhyun left him that day that read: “dear Yeolie♥, - Hyunnie”, but it was now too late. And thats how Chanyeol and Baekhyun lead their lives, as husbands of two people thats not each other, and Baekhyun with a kid, that he loves to death, even if she came by accident from a man that happened to be his ex-boyfriend from seven years ago. Somedays later Baekhyun leaves another note in Chanyeols letter box: “dear Yeolie, im not gonna leave anymore letters, please be happy, i will too, im your Hyunnie”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i'm not very comfortable with the topic of mpreg, but it was unavoidable because my idea for the fic wouldnt make sense without it, but i hope it came out alright. Also sorry if the ending didnt go how you wanted it because i love alot of angst these days. 
> 
> This was my first fic so please let me know how it was thank youuu.
> 
> Let me know if you want a sequel and/or an alternate ending, because i was thinking to do one or both.


End file.
